


Solo una ¿noche? (Cloud Strife x  reader) prólogo

by Clau_Teil



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clau_Teil/pseuds/Clau_Teil
Summary: En donde Cloud sale a beber con el grupo de los chicos y se pierden entre sí, y cuando deside en buscarlo empuja de causalidad a un sujeto su vaso y lo mancha.£££££££££€€€€€£££££££££Cloud Strife x readerLo puedes tomar el reader/lector como : mujer ( female ) o hombre ( male )
Relationships: Cloud Strife & Reader, Cloud Strife/Reader





	Solo una ¿noche? (Cloud Strife x  reader) prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> No se ne da muy bien la edición o corregir mis incoherencia. Por lo cual verán mis faltas ortográficas. :3
> 
> Posdata: a la hora de pegar del documento a la aquí muchas palabras son cambiadas sin que yo me diera cuenta, con eso ase que algunas oraciones no se entiendan.

Enserio no quiero salir ”-murmuro el rubio.

Tifa y sus amigos ya pensaban que no iba a lograr llevar a cabo una nube con ellos, Tifa logró su última carta su condición de amiga con la nube de años. 

Con lo cual ganaron y el rubio fue arrastrado por estos chicos y chicas.

.   
.

.

  
Al llegar ya se notaba que el cielo era tan oscuro que Cloud juraría que ya solo faltaba poco para que sean las 12, piden unos tragos y bailan un poco, o mejor dicho las chicas bailan por que los chicos se quedaron digamos cortos, no mucho después de que algunos de ellos terminen por tercera vez su vaso, uno de ellos fue arastrado por una extraña mujer y el otro también. 

Cuando se dio cuenta Nube de eso fue muy tarde, mentalmente se dijo a sí mismo que sabía él que tenía que irse cuando nadie lo necesitó, estaba buscando una de las chicas o los otros pero no los encontrados, ya perdido de este mar de gente pensó irse y cuando llegase a casa daría un mensaje que se fue, pero el magnífico teléfono de Cloud se le acabó la batería, que alegria cuando sales y sabes que te vas a perder y igual sales y sin teléfono, / caso real Cloud / .

Derepente cuando caminaba choco con algún y, con él vaso que tenía que fue el primero que solo perdió hasta la mitad, con ese vaso manchó la ropa gris platinado de un chico, Cloud no sabía que hacer y lo primero en hacer fue en tomar un trapo en limpiarlo, y lo hizo pero lo empero.

\- "¡oh !, detente chico" -dijo un joven de cabello negro.

No hablo y se concentro en limpiarlo.

-“no va a salir la mancha ya”-rio un poco y agarro suavemente las manos de Cloud y dijo-“no importa, en verdad”-.

-“lo pagaré”-dijo un poco aturdido.

-“ no ase falta eso”-sonrío.

-“pero yo....”-fue Interrumpido.

-“ya te dije no hace fal...”-este chico fue interrumpido también.

-“ oye no huyas”-dijo un hombre acercándose -“ te are sentir muy bien”-

-“ no gracias”- cambió su forma de ser y sonrió un poco incómodo-“ademas..”-dijo acercándose a Cloud y envolver un brazo en el.

-“bueno no quería decir nada pero yo ya tenía compañía, sin ofender pero gracias por tu invitación”- sonrío un poco.

-“ bueno ahora déjanos disfrutar”- dijo el chico de cabello negro, y luego se acercó a la cara de Cloud que parecía a la vista de todos que le estaban dando un beso en la mejilla pero en realidad fue que este se acercó a su oído y susurró -“ si quieres pagarme sobre la ropa que manchasteis solo sígueme la corriente”-.

El tipo se acercó a ellos y sujeto el abrazo del otro chico haciendo que este chico soltar el brazo de Cloud.

-“no te creo”-dijo altaneramente y jalando así él.

Pero Cloud lo detuvo ahora jalando el de la cintura de este desconocido.

El chico iba a discutir con el, pero bendita llamada telefónica del teléfono de ese alguien que se fue solo refunfuñando.

.

.

.

El pelo negro le dio las gracias a Cloud, otras chicas se acercaron a elloso ofreciéndoles si querían otro trago pero el chico pelo negro dijo-“ oh! Esta bien con lo que tomamos esta perfecto, linduras”- y jalo a Cloud a otro lugar.

Y cuando se detuvo pidió dos tragos y volvió con los tragos y le dio uno a Cloud y el otro era para él mismo y dijo-“primera regla no aceptes tragos de los demás”- dijo apunto de tomar pero miro a Cloud y volvió a hablar-“algunas personas te drogan y te hacen pasar luego un muy mal rato”-.

Cloud dudo esta vez en tomar su bebida.

El otro chico parece que se dio cuenta y dijo-“yo no hago eso”-.

Aún dudando Cloud, y el otro con una leve risita agarro el vaso y se lo tomo un poco -“ vez te lo e mostrado”- sonrío-“ yo no me involucro con esas idioteses”-.

Y esta vez tomo Cloud.

Trascurrio algunos minutos tomando y platicando y luego todo se volvió tan borroso.

.  
.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, fue que la primera vez sus ojos estaban cansados y él estaba apretando algo y tratando de unir algo a él y, la segunda vez estaba ya el sol arriba de todo, se levantó pero no podía y con un suspiro cubrió su cara con sus manos, pero no sabe porqué pero formó una sonrisa sin darse cuenta y, con otro suspiro decidiendo salir y cambiarse, en el proceso tuvo un recuerdo de él y de ese chico besándose.

Flasck Black

-“besas bien”- dijo con una sonrisa y entre jadeos el pelo negro tratando en recuperar el aliento.

Cloud ahora mordiendo y besando el cuello y, solo soltó un zumbido en el cuello lo cual hizo extremeser al otro chico y sacar algunos gemidos de placer.

-“a-aún”-soltó un leve gemido-“hambriento”-.

Cloud alzando la cara y volviendo a retomar en los labios dijo-“ eres”- besó otra vez-“ delicioso”-.

llevando su mano a la cintura del pelinegro y haciendo que este se montara y otra vez moviendo su mano hasta alcanzar uno de los glúteos y meter su mano adentro de los pantalones y tocarlos hasta llegar al...

Fin del flash black

Cloud se sentó de golpe y con la cara enrojesida dijo -“ yo hice eso”-, en su vida había pensado que él iba a ser eso . Y rápidamente pensó inconscientemente que el chico era muy lindo y que era muy ...,y esta vez de un salto salió de la cama y tomó sus ropas, y aún no haber creído que hizo eso y cabe acotar que Cloud estaba con la cara sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

Mediante que se cambiaba el tubo otro recuerda 

Flash Black

Ahora estaba oscuro pero la luna ayudó a que pequeños detalles de sus cuerpos se notasen.

Comenzó en que ambos estaban sujetándose para no caer y, en descuido Cloud tropezó y arrastró al chico con él, ambos se comenzaron a reir.

Cloud comenzó a ponerse cómodo y colocó sus brazos en la cintura del otro y luego colocó su barbilla en el hombro del otro, cabe decir que aún ambos reían, por lo cual al colocar su barbilla se sentía su respiración lo que provocó pequeños escalofríos al otro muchacho.

El pelinegro trató de levantarse pero como el alcohol hizo efecto en él, se calló en las piernas de Cloud y sintió que algo le punzaba por atrás.

-“jejeje, es el alcohol que me me hace alucinar que algo me esta punzando por atrás o”- dijo un poco seductor -“ es que te has vuelto muy cachondo”-.

El rubio solo envolvió sus brazos en la cintura del otros y lo atrajo haci él. El otro chico voltio su cara aun riendose un poco ,Cloud solo estaba fascinado por el sonido de la voz del otro, aún agarran por la cintura, Cloud levantó a ambos y se sentó en la cama y sus caras ahora están tan solo centímetros de distancia pero Cloud los acercó y al parecer al otro no le importó y respondió al beso .

  
No sabe cuando la parte de adelante de ambos ya no estaba y más aún que la parte de abajo los pantalones del otro chico no estaba solo se encontraba sus calzoncillos.

-“aún hay tiempo de tenernos”-dijo en el oído de Cloud y se apartó.

En la habitación se encontrba él y el otro chico Cloud echado en la cama y el otro chico montándolo.

La mano de Cloud se movió al trasero del otro y lo apretó, ocasionando que el otro soltara un pequeño grito de placer  
-“ lo tomare como que sigamos”-dijo con una voz entre cortada y de placer.

En ese momento hubo más cosas pero Cloud no se acuerda y, solo le da la impresión qué hay risas sonrisas y comentarios muy placenteras para ambos.

Pero recordó en que el chico estaba a diciendo de algo que él tenía que prepararse .

El chico mira un momento el “amiguito de Cloud”.

-“sucede algo?”- dijo nervioso.

Sonríe y alza la mirada y dice-“ estás muy bien dotado... SOL DA DI TO”-.

Cloud solo se sonroja -“ gracias, ...pero yo ya no soy un soldado”-.

El otro chico responde-“ ya lo sé”- y con una mirada traviesa dice-“ me lo dijiste”- .

El chico se arastras mas cerca y lo agarra y lo coloca en su hueco y de apoco a poco lo mete.

De la boca Cloud salió un pequeño sonido de placer.

De la boca del otro salió un leve grito.

Cloud se preocupó y pregunto-“¿ estás bien?”-

-“si”-dijo con calma pero su voz estaba entre cortada.

-“es solo que tu amiguito a llegado a sobresalir en mi estomago”-.

Lo que se vio, es que el chico estaba tocando en él, y en él vientre de este mismo chico sobresio algo como un bulto y en la cara del chico se veía como sonrojado y que salía pequeños gemidos cada rato.

El chico llevó su manos y empezó a tocar su cuerpo y luego vio que Cloud lo estaba viendo y dijo-“quieres tocarlo también”-.

Cloud no pudo responder ya que el chico agarró la mano de Cloud y llevándose a su estómago.

Fin del Flash Black  
.  
.

En ese momento Cloud volvió a la realidad y ahora si su cara estaba roja y de pronto sintió que algo le incomodaba abajo .

Oh! Valla sorpresa que su amiguito se despertó. Cloud hizo todo rápido en bajar ese amiguito y lo consiguió ,y tomó todo sus cosas y se fue de ese lugar.

.  
.

Durante toda una semana trató de olvidar lo que habían hecho ambos esa noche, con lo cual tomó cualquier misión que le diera.

Pero al transcurrir los días poco a poco fragmentos de esa noche venían a su mente.

Ahora está en el Séptimo Cielo tomando un trago ya que Tifa le ofreció diciendo -“cortesía de la casa”-.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y la gente empezó a venir.

-“ hola Tifa te vi en el bar del ***** “-dijo un hombre.

Tifa se sonrojó un poco.

-“porque no envitas a los otros para salir hoy “- dijo otro hombre.

-“disculpa pero hoy tengo que atender el bar”- Tifa sonriendo.

-“ademas”- voltio su cara para ver que estaba haciendo Cloud, pero este ya no estaba-“ hay mucha clientela”-

.  
.  
.

Cloud ahora se encuentra en el bar nombrado y se dice a sí mismo en que no se olvide como llegar.

Cuando entra esta demasiada gente pide un trago y camina entre la multitud. Ya a punto de rendirse encuentra al joven, él trata de acercarse pero en ese mismo momento mira que esta con otra persona, en unos pocos minutos el otro chico se da cuenta de Cloud y le da una sonrisa pícara, Cloud al pasar un rato piensa que cuanto desea romper esa cara del otro sujeto que no deja que el pelinegro se aleje de él.

No sabe como pero el pelinegro pone una mano en su pecho y diciendo disculpa y algunas chicas vienen y rodean al sujeto. El chico viene y saluda a Cloud.

Cloud, también saluda pero se olvidó en idear un plan después de descubrir donde era el bar.

Cloud sale del tren de pensamiento al escuchar una pequeña risa ,y al ver la cara del otro chico que estaba sonriendo pícaramente escucho.

-“sígame”-y ambos se escabulleron entre la multitud.

.  
.

Ambos estaban recuperando el aliento y el chico pelinegro se acercó y colocó sus brazos alrededor el cuello de Cloud y Cloud acortó las distancia y comenzaron a besarse, ambos están en un sillón están a punto de subir de nivel , pero la puerta alguien llama varias veces, chico con un suspiro se levanta.

-“espérame”-y con un beso más se dirige hacia la puerta.

Pasa unos 30 segundos y el vuelve. Ambos comienza a besarse otra vez pero la puerta comienza a tocar.

Con un suspiro del chico dijo casi gritando-“ ya voy, dame 15 minutos”-se separó de Cloud.

Parece que este chico se había dado cuenta de lo aturdido y desilusionado que estaba Cloud.

Le miro a los ojos y con una dulzura dijo-“no pongas esa cara”-sonrío-“la próxima vez que vengas te daré un regalito”-.

El mismo Cloud no sabía que cara estaba poniendo, enserio estaba tan notorio pero al escuchar eso sintió más exitación.

-“pero como te has portado bien y me has esperado, te daré otro regalito”-el chico salió del regazo de Cloud y se sentó en el suelo y se acercó a los pantalones de Cloud y con la boca abrió la cremallera y sus manos abrió más y sacó el amiguito de Cloud, se detuvo lo que estaba asiendo.

Cloud bajo la mirada y vio que el chico se estaba lamiendo su boca y luego empezó con la lengua a tocarlo y dando besitos pequeños y volviendo a repetir las acciones .

De repente el chico puso su boca y lo metió solo la punta y con su lengua juganba.

El chico volvió a sacar de su boca para luego meterlo otra vez pero esta vez más profundo, cuando el chico sintió que llegaba tocar su garganta hizo un sonido el cual extremeser a Cloud que hizo que sujetara de los pelos pero los soltó rápidamente , el chico al notar eso tomó las manos de Cloud y la volvió a colocar en su cabeza y haci comenzó el movimiento rapidos y sonidos y gemidos de placer de ambos, Cloud a este punto apretó más el cabello del chico y cuando estaba a punto de finalizar de causalidad se hizo adentro de la garganta del chico.

Cloud al finalizar todo quiso pedir disculpa por venir adentro, pero en la boca del chico se salía un poco el semen de Cloud, el chico solo sacó su lengua y lamió el semen de Cloud y dijo -“rico”-, lo cual al escuchar eso Cloud se sonrojó.

El chico solo se acerco y dijo- "no tienes nada que disculpar" -besó las mejillas de Cloud y luego dijo- "te veré la próxima vez" -.

Y con eso limpio un poco sus pantalones y camino hacia la puerta con una mano se despidió agitándola y abrió la puerta y se fue.

Cloud a estos momento solo pensaba que en verdad que no se podía sacar de la mente el rostro de este chico.

  
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Continuará   
.   
.   
.   
: 3: 3: 3: 3 no: 3 se

**Author's Note:**

> En si no se si esto continuará ya que... creo que quedó bien hasta aquí. 
> 
> ¿Quien sabe? .... :3 :3


End file.
